


Jessie's Girl

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Draco's favorite song.





	Jessie's Girl

Harry and Draco were on their way to Christmas dinner with the Malfoy family. Harry had chosen to drive while Draco was in charge of directions. They were commenting about who might show up to dinner when a song came on the radio that made Draco pause.

“Oh my god, I haven't heard this in ages. I love this song, is one of my favorites.” Draco turned up the volume and started singing along.

“Jessie's Girl? Really, that's your favorite song? “ Harry was looking at Draco with an expression that said he didn't believe it. 

“One of my favorites, and yes I love it. It got me through tough moments in college.” 

“Really? I still can't picture it, you are more of a One Direction kind of guy.” 

Draco punched Harry lightly on the arm, the guy was driving so he couldn't really hurt him. But, it was true, this song described a moment in college he much rather never to experience again.

“Remember in junior year, when you were dating that girl Ginny?”

Harry almost choked on air, “Oh god, don't remind me. That was the worst mistake in college history.”

Draco laughed at that. Back then Harry was just scared of coming out, and started dating Ginny as a cover. Seeing Harry with that girl had broken his heart. He thought Harry had decided to pretend all his life, and that Draco would never have a chance. 

“When you told everyone you and Ginny were dating, that was the most heart wrenching thing a had ever heard. That night, when I went back to my dorm, my roommate was playing this song on his radio. I felt the lyrics really spoke to my situation. I simply changed Jessie's Girl to Ginny's Boy, and the female pronouns to male ones. From then on it became my favorite song.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand with his free one and kissed the back of it. He had dumped Ginny that same year, when Draco confessed to him while drunk out of his mind. Harry remembered that day fondly, although he could've done without the vomiting and falling unconscious right after confessing.

“Well, you have me now my love, you have no need for that song anymore.” 

“I better not! But, it is still nice to listen to from time to time.”

Harry simply chuckled and held on to Draco's hand. He was so happy those days were behind him. His family had abandoned him after he came out to them, but Draco's had welcomed him like their own. He was very lucky, and he always made sure to never let Draco feel so heartbroken ever again.


End file.
